


Crepuscular

by albabutter



Series: Down in Mexico [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albabutter/pseuds/albabutter
Summary: “Am I dreaming? Cause this shit feels like a dream.”Kate rolls her eyes.“You been dreamin’ about me, Seth?” Her voice is light, teasing.“More often than I should.”





	Crepuscular

The next time he sees Kate, he’s getting his ass handed to him by a coked up piece of shit who’s got a grudge and a beefy hand around his throat and a mean case of tunnel vision. He doesn’t see Kate or the taser coming, but Seth does. For a moment, he’s convinced he’s dead or hallucinating. Kate Fuller, here in a Mexican shithole, with a taser and a frown. Kate Fuller with a cross around her neck, and a gun in her hand, and a badge on her belt.

“I gave you fifty grand, and you became a cop?”

It’s supposed to sound angry, but his jaw is swollen (broken?) so the words come out slurred and stupid. But she understands enough to roll her eyes and pull her shirt down over her badge and seriously-

“What the fuck?”

Kate ignored him, leans down, and pulls him off the floor. He’s drunk off his ass and tripping over his feet, but she’s doesn’t stumble. The rest of the bar is a goddamn clusterfuck, a heartbeat away from burning down to the ground. Pretty standard shit.

He can’t hear anything over the shouts and cursing and the fucking mariachi band. Kate hauls him outside, and the sudden quiet gives him whiplash. She more or less pushes him into the passenger seat of a chevelle, '69 at least, pure American muscle.

“Damn, Gidget. Sweet ride.”

“Don’t puke in it.”

Same southern twang, a little huskier than he remembers, but still soft.

Seth runs his hands over the dash and doesn’t look up until Kate climbs in with an ease that makes him forget about the shitshow outside.

“You look like shit, Seth. It’s only fucking Tuesday.”

He shrugs and gives her a shit eating grin.

“It’s bingo Tuesday; they take it pretty seriously here. Booze and criminals. The fuck did you expect?”

Kate stares at him with a look he can’t read before she sticks the key in the ignition.”

“Retirement’s not a good look on you, Seth.”

 

Seth passes out embarrassingly quick, and when he wakes up, he doesn’t even remotely recognize where they are. But Kate has the window down, and he can smell the ocean before he can see it. He works the crick out of his neck and tests his jaw. Bruised, but not broken thank fuck.

“Where you taking me, Gidget?”

“Gitmo,” she replies, dry as dirt.

Seth turns to look at her, but the bright sun makes him wince, and Kate slides him a pair of sunglasses without looking away from the road, and he’s pathetically grateful for them. She gets washed out in sepia tones and hangover induced squinting, and the gun and the badge are still there. He should be really fucking concerned about what the fuck is going on, but when he opens his mouth, all he says is

“Where we going? I’m hungry.”

Kate slants him a look.

“You’re a child.”

“You’re a cop,” he shoots back. It still comes out as a whine, and Kate rolls her eyes.

“Relax, asshole. We’re almost there.”

There turns out to be a tiny bungalow in a tinier town that probably isn’t even on a map. Kate prods him into the house and starts pulling stuff out of the car. It’s clean and bright inside, mostly whites and soft blues, and a view of the ocean that’d cost an arm and a leg anywhere else. Seth immediately feels like a piece of shit that snuck in on the bottom of someone’s shoe. He wants to piss, eat, and sleep, in that order, but he doesn’t move an inch until Kate comes back in.

“Shower’s out back. Basically just a wall and a strung up hose, but you won’t get sick from the water. Soap and shit’s already out there. She throws a dufflebag down beside him and moves into the kitchenette.

“The fuck's in this bag?”

Kate’s pulling an ice tray out and doesn’t look up.

“It’s all your shit.”

She glances up at his blank face. “From your apartment. All your worldly possessions or whatever.”

Anger churns in his stomach, and his hands close into fists.

“You went through my shit?”

Kate hears something in his voice that makes her look up immediately. She turns and gives him her full attention.

“Yes, I went through your shit. Emphasis on the shit.”

“And who the fuck said you could do that?”

He moves closer to her, falling so easily back into that predator mode that let him bully so many people over the years, Kate included. But this time she doesn’t even blink.

“Would you rather wait until I had a warrant?”

The flat look on her face makes him pause. He’s not really scared of her (hasn’t been scared of anything human in years), but she’s _definitely_ not scared of him. There’s been some kind of power shift that makes him uneasy. Seth wonders if this was how Richie felt when Seth directed his rage at him.

“Then what the fuck are you doing, Officer?”

“Saving your ass. Now get out of my face, and take a fucking shower. You reek.”

Kate turns her back to him, conversation over, and he’s floored.

The shower should be quick. But five minutes quickly turns to fifteen quickly turns to forty-five. It’s hands down the nicest shower he’s taken in about five years. The water’s warm from the sun, and for a minute, he completely forgets that he’s a fugitive hiding out in the middle of nowhere Mexico. By the time he’s done washing off the blood and the grit of the past five years, it’s afternoon. He turns the water off and grabs a towel hanging over the back door. The duffle bag is still on the floor, but there’s a set of clothes folded on the bed. Kate’s voice floats in from the front porch.

“The clothes on the bed are clean. Can’t say the same for the shit in your bag.”

The flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck surprises him. But she’s probably right. He pulls the clothes on, the shirt and jeans faded and soft from wear. He joins her outside.

“No underwear?”

“I’ve got a thong you can borrow if you’re that miffed about it,” Kate says without missing a beat.

She’s curled up in a hammock, and Seth throws himself into the chair across from her, positive that this is just a really intense fever dream.

“Am I dreaming? Cause this shit feels like a dream.”

Kate rolls her eyes.

“You been dreamin’ about me, Seth?” Her voice is light, teasing.

“More often than I should.”

The smile falls off her face. She doesn’t frown, but she chews on her lip like she’s thinking hard.

“What the fuck is going on, Kate?”

Kate shakes her head, and this time she does frown.

“New Texas D.A. wants to make a big splash. Crackdowns on cross-border crime. Mexican police gave it the go-ahead. There’s a raid set up for El Rey. Extradition requests are ready to go. You’re at the top of a lot of lists.”

“It’s been five fucking years.”

She reaches for the cross at her neck, a nervous tick.

“You’re a cop killer, Seth. Texas doesn’t forgive or forget that shit.”

“Do you?”

Kate closes her eyes, leaning back in the hammock, and letting one foot dangle to push her back and forth.

“Would I be here if I didn’t?”

Seth watches her, drinks her up like he wanted to last night. She’s in shorts and a tank top, no badge, no gun, just miles of creamy skin. Her shoulders are sunburned but freckled, and the baby fat has melted into modest curves and lean muscles. Her hair is shorter, pulled up in a high ponytail and curling a little from the humidity. Same knobby knees, chewed nails, and chapped lips, but this Kate, confident and fearless, is infinitely sexier than awkward, innocent Kate could ever have been. For a minute, all he can think about is whatever fucked up Gecko gene keeps getting passed down that made him think about sixteen year old Kate in any capacity.

“You’re staring.”

Kate’s voice makes him jump, and her eyes are still closed, but there’s a small smile on her face.

“I’m a dirty bastard.”

She snorts, ugly and adorable. He wants to smack himself.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I’m still fucking hungry.”

Kate gestures to the kitchen.

“The stove is the thing with the knobs. Fire extinguisher is under the sink.”

Seth whips up guacamole and fresh pico. Kate wanders in and makes a cheese quesadilla in the microwave.

“You’re in Mexico.”

She shrugs. “I’m a lazy American.”

They split a bottle of whiskey.

“So, now what?”

They’re back outside, watching the sun disappear and the heat with it. Kate doesn’t answer right away.

“Did you know that sharks are crepuscular?”

Seth has no idea what the fuck she’s talking about or what the fuck crepuscular means, but she keeps talking before he can ask.

“It means they’re most active when the sun sets and when it rises. Dusk and dawn. They just kind of float in between.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“It means let’s go to bed.”

She pulls the bottle of whiskey away with one hand and pulls him up with the other. He’s back to wondering if this is just a dream--an extremely detailed dream, and the feeling doesn’t go away when she starts to undress. He moves when her shorts hit the floor, and Seth grabs her wrists to stop her from pulling her shirt up.

“I wanted to fuck you, even though you were sixteen.”

“I wanted to fuck you, even though you murdered my father and my brother.”

Seth doesn’t know what to say to that because really, what the fuck do you say to that, but Kate seems to get what he’s saying.

“Was it _because_ I was sixteen?”

His stomach roils. “Fuck no. It was because you were-” Smart, brave, a killer that came out clean on the other side--”fucking badass.”  

Her mouth quirks into what might be a smile. She pulls her hands out of his grasp and reaches for his shirt instead.

“Do you still want to fuck me? Now that I’m twenty-one and morally obligated to put you in handcuffs?”

His mouth drops open, and she yanks his shirt off while he’s too stunned to move.

“You’re sure?”

Kate grabs his hands and uses them to cradle her head, so he can feel her nod.

“Yes. Now kiss me.”

He does, and it’s better than he thought it could be. He’s fucked a lot of women--and made love to a few. But touching Kate Fuller doesn’t belong on the same scale. She kisses hard, just this side of bruising; she kisses like it’s the end of the world, like she’s thought about it for five years. She kisses him like he hoped she would. Her hands wander, running over his chest and back, smoothing over his ungodly number of scars with gentle hands, only to pull her nails down his arms. Seth grunts but keeps his hands cupped around her face. They both taste like whiskey and smell like sea salt, and he can’t stop himself from trailing his mouth down her neck, nipping at her collarbones. She pulls him back to the bed, and he follows her down, pushing her shirt up and off. Kate pulls her bra off before he can even think to do it, and then she’s kissing him again, pressing as close as she can. Seth pulls her hair out of its ponytail and buries his face in it. Kate drags her mouth down his jaw, teeth catching on his stubble as she works her way down his throat. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he grinds against her instinctively. He isn’t prepared for the moan she lets out or the hand she sneaks down the back of his pants, pressing him closer. Seth pulls back to look down at her. Kate stares up at him with a toothy grin, and it’s hard not to grin back. He settles on a smirk instead.

“You’re awfully handsy, Gidget. Been awhile?”

“Not really, no,” she murmurs.

His eyebrows shoot up, and she mirrors the look.

“Is that a problem?”

Her accent is sneaking out, drawl heavier than he remembers.

“Not at all. Just surprised, since you’re a child of the Lord and all-”

She pinches his ass, and this time he does grin.

“Relax, Mary Magdalene. Put your hands wherever you want-”

“I swear to God, if you make a joke about a cavity search, you’re sleeping outside and alone.”

Seth laughs, honest and easy for the first time in years. He leans back down to kiss her and doesn’t fight it when she flips them over. Kate doesn’t break the kiss, straddling him with a filthy drop of her hips. She pulls away, gasping, and Seth can’t say he’s doing much better.

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“Heads or tails?”

He gives her hips a squeeze.

“Surprise me.”

The smile she gives him is just this side of terrifying, and he feels his dick twitch. She feels it too, judging by her breathy laugh. Kate unzips his jeans and pulls them down in one smooth motion.

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t give you any underwear?”

“Appreciate the forethought, Officer Fuller.”

He gets a slap on the thigh for that, but he gets distracted by the way she stands up and out of her panties in one go.

“You’re fucking gorgeous. You know that right?”

“Yes, I do.”

She says it matter-of-factly, but she still blushes.

“Seth Gecko, lady killer.”

“Always. Just ask the ladies at the Titty Twister.”

The look Kate gives him is unimpressed. She turns and straddles him backwards; she wraps a hand around his cock and takes him in with one swivel of her hips. She does it in the blink of an eye, and Seth finds God. Kate shoots him a smirk over her shoulder.

“You good?”

“Peachy,” he grunts, reaching for her hips and trying very hard not to blow his load and die of humiliation because holy fuck. She’s warmer and tighter and wetter than she has any right to be.

“Jesus fuck, Gidget. Does kissing really get you going that hard?”

Kate shrugs. “Kissing you, yeah. Besides, I’m still wet from earlier.”

“Earlier?”

She lifts an eyebrow. “You were in the shower for a really long time.”

Seth has to grab himself at the base, and Kate only gives him a minute before she starts moving. She sets a steady pace, a change from the frantic way she’d grabbed him before. He doesn’t mind. Seth keeps a hand on her hip, thrusting up to meet her on each slide down. He moves his other hand up her back to tangle in her hair, giving it a short tug. Her breath hitches, and her hips stutter. Kate picks up the pace, and they both start to pant. The slap of skin on skin is loud and distracting, and he almost misses what she says.

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“If you call me Gidget when you come, I swear to God, I’m going to shoot you.”

He huffs out a laugh that quickly turns into a groan. She slams down harder, and Seth has to grab himself again.

“Kate,” he warns.

“I know,” she gasps. “Almost there. Just hold on. Please.”

Seth leans forward and wraps an arm around her. He drops his hand between her legs and rubs her right as he bites down on her neck. She comes with a gasp and a moan, and he’s done the second he feels her clench around him. He groans and leans against her back, sweaty and shaking.

“Kate.” It comes out as an exhale, but she hears him. She tangles their fingers together, and pulls his hand up to kiss his palm. Kate gets up and pads into the kitchen, naked and comfortable, and Seth isn’t twenty anymore, so he knows he can’t go again, but his cock still tries. She comes back with a damp cloth and a glass of water. She wipes herself down and tosses him the washcloth.

“Ladies first.”

She sips the water while he cleans himself and trades him the glass for the rag.

“So what now, Gidget?”

She shoves him over to pull the covers up, and he slides to give her room.

“We sleep.”

“And then what?”

“We wake up and eat breakfast.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Me, if you’re lucky.”

“Are you going to turn me in?”

She leans over him, exasperated.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

She bites her lip, and he flashes back to the lost girl in the desert who lost everything in one night.

“You belong in jail, Seth.”

“I know.”

“You’d get killed before you even made it to the bus.”

“I know.”

She lays down beside him.

“What do you want to do, Kate?”

“I want to stay here for a while.”

“Your job?”

“I may or may not be on suspension for excessive force.”

“I’m a little turned on to be honest.

Kate rolls her eyes.

“What do you want to do, Seth?”

“Not go to prison.”

“El Rey?”

“Fuck El Rey.”

She looks amused. “You got bored.”

“Not really the most relaxing place to live.”

“No shit.” She’s quiet for a minute and lays her head down on his chest. “Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

“Do you want me to be?”

She looks up and meets his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll be here. Shacking up with a cop. Hoping for the best. If you turn me in, Gidget, I want a day’s head start.”

Kate kisses him, chaste and sweet.

“Twelve hours, max. Fifteen if you make me food before you leave.”

“Deal.”

 


End file.
